Crack Pairings
by Nightshimmer
Summary: CRACK PAIRINGS! No flammers ALOUD! Review or . . . . else *wicked smile*. Ask me before you use any of these pairings or themes in one of your storys! Thanks some of my daily reviewers.
1. Fading away

Bluestar**X**???

As I looked down onto the 3 wonderful bundles of fur I almost cried. The First kit was Midnightkit, a black tom with a white tiped tail. The second was Fallingkit, a white she-cat with dazzling

blue ,almost white, eyes. The third was Risingkit, a white tom with blue splotches.

They were all named and bathed. I looked up at the father. His tail was white tipped to. I loved him. I told him and he layed down next to me and intertwined his tail with mine. Blue,

black, and white. All beautiful in every way.

"Aren't they lovely?" I asked him

"More then lovely, they are beautiful." He said back.

I looked at him his tail twisting around mine, staring at our kits. His black fur was soft and his voice was sweet like a childs. I found him nuzzling our kits. Midnightkit looked just like his

father. Fallingkit looked like neither of us, that made her even more unique. Risingkit has my blue fur but again an unknown white color. I looked at them again. Sweet and innocence. I

looked back and my mate was fading, fading away from me and my kits.

I woke up with a startling scream. I looked around. No kits, No mate.

"Ravenpaw, why did you leave me?"

**(I know this was short but it was cute!! I made this pairing up not anyone else!!!)**


	2. Why me?

Ashfoot**X???**

Why was she in my head? My head was mine! Another picture of a black pelt and a sweet smile pasted my memory. NO NO NO!! I could not love anyone other than my mate!

I was at the Windclan camp. A black tom with piercing blue eyes was walking over to my love! She was mine! Not his! He was a traitor! Running for a Riverclan cat and a Thunderclan cat! He was using her! I KNNOOW IT! He was making her sad, torturing his son with a hatred! MY SON WAS TORTURING MY LOOVE! Wait why was I think these thing. . . I was a she-cat and a respected she-cat at that! I love my son he may be mean to his mate and son but he is my son and I love him . . . don't I? No I don't I love Black fur with a sweet smile. I loved loving, helping, caring eyes. Eyes that made you know at once she was sweet and innocent of grudges. My love looked at me.

"Whats wrong Ashfoot, is _Riverclan_ attacking again?" A hint of despair was added when she said _Riverclan_. Was it because of the silver tabby her mate, my son used to run away with. I could rip my son apart for making my love sad. I would lose my place in Starclan if it meant making my love happy, walking with her forever. But who was my love? Just another respected she-cat with a mate and a son.

No my love was not just _another_ she was the one and only,

Nightcloud


	3. Leaves turn to Ashes

**( Okay, so im gonna right 2 chapters a day is I cant it will be 1 a day so here are the 2 that are wanted by reviews!!!)**

**Leafpoolx???**

I was in the medicine cats den. Putting herbs in the right places like every other day. Poppy seeds to the left sides, Water mint to the right, Parsley in the back. I stared at the parsley. Maybe I and my love could be together. Maybe, just maybe Squirrelflight would help me. Maybe I could have kit. I could now even see his pale grey hair with darker flecks touching my fur. Maybe leaves could love ashes. Maybe Starclan could forgive for loving not only one tom, but two. His pale grey face was always sad after Squirrelflight left him. Brambleclaw had killed his dreams, not even using his teeth or claws, just crumbling his heart into pieces that Squirrelflights flame pelt turned to ashes. I knew he never noticed me. Maybe, just maybe he was only hiding his feelings like I am or maybe I'm just making worthless wishes. All I know is that I don't love a black pelt whispering sweet no things in my ear. I don't love toms who run off with one girl with his through with the present. I loved eyes that I could drown in. I loved pale grey fur and darker flecks like a pool of water shimmering in the moon light. I love . . .

Ashfur.


	4. Feather soft tail

**(Okay on my profile. It asked me to write a summary about a Ravenpaw/NOT ANSREWING OR WOULD GIVE AWAY thing my answer is something like this!! And yes I know that I already had writin one about Ravenpaw BUT I COULDN'T RESIST THIS URGE TO WRITE THIISS!!I love hollyleaf, she's awesome ill write a crack pairing about her but not with greystripe!!!Okay ON WITH THE STTORY!! During the time the clans lived in the old forest)**

**RavenpawX???**

As the flames consumed the barn I swear I heard a voice like a wind surround me saying "Goodbye, my friend" and leave. I cryed. **(I know cats cant cry but this adds to the drama) **It felt like moons orseconds but I had decided only one way to meet my friend again. Death. I ran towards the river. All I heard was my mind saying "It's not good bye, it hello my friend". I wondered if I'd go to Starclan, I didn't care as long as I was with Barley I was okay. I was finally to the river in minutes, although it had felt like moons. Everything felt like it took forever. I looked into the water, picturing my black pelt floating long the river my white tipped tail following me close behind. Swallowing lots of water as I went under. My lungs filling with water. I knew it wouldn't be pleasurable but it was worth it to be with my friend. I jumped in feeling just like how I imagined. Blackness was taking over me. I then saw a silver blurr jump into the river when finally my eyes saw nothing but blackness I felt being dragged out of the river. Throwing up all the water I had swallowed. My eyes had regained sight. I saw a silver she-cat over me, whispering my name over and over again. I finally spoke.

"Who are you, how do you know my name?" I asked in a hoarse voice. I was shivering a lot.

Her voice was soft and kind. I realized that she wasn't silver she was a silver tabby! She was beautiful. Just wonderful. She smelled like the river, but underneath that she smelled like flowers. I wonder if her fur was soft? It should be, just like her voice. Was this how Greystripe felt about Silverstream when she saved him. I looked up she was looking at me with a look in her eyes. Was it love?

"My father told me about you, your Ravenpaw his best friend." She said.

After that day she saved me, I met her everyday I could. She told me story's of being a riverclan kit and apprentice. She told me about her first fish. Her first crush. I envied who ever was with her. One day I asked her.

"Are you involved with anyone?"

"Yes . . . you Ravenpaw, I love you ever since I saw your drowing."

We intertwined tails. Her fur was soft. As soft as feathers. Just like her name. And I loved her too. I told her. I loved Her. We were just like Silverstream and Greystripe. But at least she lives and I live.

Love at first sight. I loved only one she-cat in my life and her name is

Feathertail.


	5. Playing with Jay feathers

**(By request This story was created!!!!! Hope you like it!!!REVIEWW OR . . . . else *wicked smile*)**

**LeopardstarX???**

As I walk along the borders I can't help but take quick glances at the Thunderclan

border, so far away but so close. Ever since his first gathering all I can think about

is grey tabby fur and deep blue eyes. All I can smell is the scent of herbs and

sadness. His eyes were so sad then. I want to see him intertwine his tail with

mine. His pelt brushing mine. His tongue cleaning my fur as I clean his. It was not

meant to be though, on so many levels. I was wasn't his age, and a leader of a

different clan. He was a medicine cat of a different clan, so much younger then

me. His fur was softer then mine. But all I long for is me and hime to be mates and

him whispering sweet nothings in my ears. I want feel loved, I want to feel

longed for! I need him! His eyes are the river I fish in. His pelt is my moon

shimmering in my den. In my heart! My heart flutters at the gatherings. It takes

me full concentration to stop my self from jumping off the branch and running

towards him to have kits with him, to live with, to live in Starclan with! I need to

be loved I need to love. I love him. Now that I remember when I was young while

my litter mates played with the fish or the leaves or the water. I was always

playing with something else. Something not usually found. I played with soft

beautiful things. I played with Jay feathers. I love him. I only love

Jayfeather


	6. Something better

**(I need more ideas GIVE ME IDEASS! This is a crack pairing my friend sujested to me! GIVVE MEE IDDEAAS . . . . . . . . . or else *wicked smile* and 1 things else when I say Brook I mean Brook where small fish swim AND THIS IS A "WHICH ONE" Game! And renember Ravenpaw has a white tipped tail)**

**BrookX???**

Stormfur had told me he would take me with him to the clans. He told me before he did that He would introduce me to some old friends of him and his father. We stopped at the barn, Ravenpaw was already there to greet us. Barley then greeted us with nice soft hay and plump mice. The mice were soft and delicious in my mouth. Stormfur told Ravenpaw about where we were going and how Greystripe had found his way back with Millie and were going to the clans to. I kept taking glances at a certain black and white tom. He was so clam but so strong. His muscles were thick. He looked like he could take down a badger or maybe even a fox. He was small in a way. He fur was thick but wasn't long. Stormfur wrapped his tail with around mine like a rope the twolegs used to keep dogs from running around. I let out a fake fur again glancing back at the handsome black and white tom. He seemed very smart and experienced! I heard he fought against a great murderer in his old clan! SO brave! I asked Stormfur to see if he could find me some mallow for my paws. When he left I went over to the black and white tom and asked if we could talk for a second. We went through a cramped hole in the barn and found ourselves in a field full of trees with red circles in them, I wondered if they tasted good.

"What you need to talk about" the tom asked in a relaxed tone.

"Your handsome and I think I love you!" Brook spilled.

"I think your beautiful and your name fits you because your voice is like a brook running with fish."

He is so sweet his such a sweet tom and now his my sweet

Barley

**(Was it good? Didn't expect that did you? Remember brook is older than Stormfur and Barley isn't the old like Moucefur or Longtail or Purdy so review!!)**


	7. Bumblebees and rose thorns

**(so I thought this would be cute and dareing and this time the she-cat was already givin in the Bnegiining YAYYY NO GUESSING!! Bumblekit is millies son and Rosekit is Daisy's daughter This might not be crack but I just thought it would be cute!! REVIIIEEWWW!! Or else *wicked smile* NO FLAMERS! SOME SUNRISE SPOILERS!!)**

**BumblekitX???**

As I played with my siblings with a moss ball I saw Rosekit sitting in the clearing by herself. I went over to her. She looked up and smiles and a emotion flashed in her eyes. I ignored it.

"Why aren't you with the others playing?" he asked her

"Because no one loves me." She answered simply

"I'll love you, how's that?"

"I think, I'd like that"

"I have a plan, this sun rise let get out of the nursery and go try hunt"

"Sounds like fun!"

So that Sunrise next day they both stalked quietly outside, it was green-leaf so everything there was fresh and new. Rosekit heard a shrew so she got into a crouch and padded a few steps then pounce. She had caught her first prey, and it was with her lover. She padded towards Bumblekit and licked his cheek then whispered in his ear "let's find you one." They looked around and finally found a squirrel he got into his hunting crouch and pounced, catching his prey. He intertwined his tail with hers. They padded along then they heard a growl they looked around then all the sudden a smallish black kit jumped on Rosekit and raked her back with his claws, Bumblekit threw and unsheathed claw at the kit, red blood came from the wound. The black kit jumped off and pounced on Bumblekit, Bumblekit seeing Foxpaw show him how to fight clawed the small kits underbelly and the grabbed it neck skin and pulled it telling Rosekit to pull the black kit's tail with her. Bumblekit still pulling the kit to the thunderclan camp asked it its name.

"Blackkit" he ansrewed

"Well I'm Bumblekit and this _lovely she-cat is my lover Rosekit_" he ansrewed , Rosekit blushed when he said the word "This lovely she-cat is my lover Rosekit" I licked her cheek to reassure her, she had a scratch on her bleeding, I was gonna have to tell Leafpool. When we reached the camp after what felt like moons I told Rosekit to get Firestar. Firestar came racing my way with Brambleclaw and Cloudtail. I asked them where Rosekit is, they said she was in Leafpool's den getting better. I told them the story leaving out all the love stuff. I didn't want to have the respected warrior to make cute faces at me. I raced towards the medicine cat den afterwards, I looked for Rosekit and saw her getting cobwebs pressed to her wounds. She was telling Leafpool how I saved her. After many moons me and her became Bumblebee and Rosethorn we became mates, and had 1 son and 1 daughter they were Blackkit and Moucekit, Blackit was a small black kit named after the kit that had been a shadowclan kit who had wanted to be brave like Blackstar, he had brought us together. And Moucekit, a small grey/brown she-cat, because of our first hunt together and we both caught Mice and after the great warrior Moucefur, me and Rosethorn admired her. And so we lived on to share our time together with our kits as a family. And I say Blackkit was stealing glances at Morningkit, the daughter of Toadfur (Daisy's son) and Blossomheart (Millie's daughter), and Moucekit was always with Ravenkit (The son ,to be born, Greystripe and Millie in honor of Ravenpaw the great firstar and greystripe's best friend). So always me and Rosethorn always tell the Kits to always renember to love.


	8. Maybe next time

**(HII This was made by requests!!! How does a TigerclawXMidnight? OR a HawkfrostXMidnight????? HMM HMMM? REVIEW AND LOOVVE ooorr else *wicked smile* I would like to thank Natureboy3(star) FOR *drums* making one of my favorite pairings into a M rated fanfic!! THANKKKS ALL YOU people OR UMM cats OR UMM THINGS!!)**

MistyfootXFirestar

"Puushh!" screamed Jayfeather and Cinderheart. **(would have been willowshine but I don't like im mean I HATTE the willowshine/Jayfeather pairing BACK OF WILLOW HE TAKEN!)**

As Mistyfoot pushed she let out a yowl. 1 little bundle, they did it all over again and another little bundle came out. Again they did it, and again. They were the only kits she was gonna have. Cinderheart and Jayfeather looked at eachother then began to clean the 4 bundles. Firestar curled up with Mistyfoot to look at the bundles. The 1st born was a ginger tom with a flame like pelt, his name was going to be Redkit, in honor of Redtail the old deputy of Thunderclan. The 2nd was a small grey she-cat, she looked just like Mistyfoot, probley would have the same light blue eyes her name was Moucekit, In honor of Moucefur the powerful small elder. The 3rd was a blue she-cat, her name would be bluekit, just like Bluestar the most honorable leader in Thunderclan**(Sorry pep-cat-things but she is the most honorable, Firestar is the most famous because of his roots and his deeds but not all are honorable) **the 4th was a black tom with a white tipped tail, named Ravenkit, in Honor of Ravenpaw who left the clans to live with Barley, but he was still one of Firestar's must trusted friends. Firestar nuzzled Mistyfoot but before he could think he was out of the riverclan unkown territory and in same old forest **(The old forest!) **and he was with Sandstorm with her, not his beloved Mistyfoot, only 2 kits sat under him both she-cats, Leafkit and Squirrelkit . He let out a sigh.

"What is it?" asked Sandstorm

Firestar made up an excuse for his sad sigh "I um am sad there are no toms"

"Maybe next time" she said seductively

Maybe next time, maybe next time I'll be with Mistyfoot with 4 lovely kit, Maybe ill have Mistyfoot as my own

Maybe next time.


	9. Just a couple of herbs

**(SOo umm I umm thought this would be okayish :D Another guess thingy mababer game, *sugar high* Not the best.*The crowed cheers* yes I know soo much fuunn! So umm here you go pep-cat-things!! TOLD YA'LL I WOULD DO A HOLLYLEAF ONE!! Just not with Greystripe I mean *covers mouth* Oh oh god noo XD)**

**HollyleafX???**

As I waited by the stream I saw light brown tabby walk towards me her smoky

blue eyes following my every move. I came up her purring her name, rubbing my

muzzle on her thighs.

"Hello my sweet, how did you escape _him_" I asked her.

"Easily told him to find some coltsfoot and that I need it"

"Very nice."

"I ran off after he left"

I intertwined my tail with hers. We stalked into the tunnels **(when this happened **

**the tunnels were okay and saffee) **We reached the cave we padded into the

moon light. We had a moss ball already in there. She tossed it towards me. I padded it back, it hit her paw, hard. She fell down moaning and groaning. I ran over towards her I found some Deathberry Roots and Tansy Leaves **( look what these do at the story ((ON FANFICTION)) warrior guide by Mudfur6264) **and applied them like how she learned as a medicine cat apprentice, she also found some Ash Tree Seeds and put it in front of her to eat I looked at her paw, it was was twisted a little. She got up and we headed out of the caves into towards the stream.

"Thank you you made me feel better with just a couple herbs"

"Anytime"

"I love you"

I was shocked but I couldn't hide my feeling either "I love you too"

Just a couple herbs, just a couple friends,

I love her, I love Heathertail. We fell in love because of just a couple herbs.


	10. All I need is him

**(sorry I haven't updated in a while but 1. I was upset I get bad reviews on my IM warriors thing! That's all! Like this or hate!! THIS IS BEFORE FLAMEKIT,DAWNKIT, and TIGERKIT!)**

TawnypeltX???

As me and my forbidden mate sat in the warm swaying grass. I began to wonder why I never loved him before. His black muzzle whispering sweet nothings in my ears. His cool amber gaze following my every move. His eyes melted my heart. My green gaze looking up at him lovingly. I can see our kits. Leafkit a tortoiseshell-and black she-cat with green eyes and then Shadowkit, a tortoiseshell tom with black legs, muzzle, and black tipped tail and my mates amber gaze. All I need are 2 kits. All I need is love. All I wish for are dreams to come true. And all I have is him. I don't need to be loyal. All I need is him. I don't wish to dream. I wished for him. I don't have a crush. I have love. All I need his him. He intertwined his black tail with my tawny colored one. Are kits would be magical. So magical, part of a Starclan phrocey. They would be the envy of all the other cats. My and my mate would be proud. Maybe one could be medicine cat apprentice. I would be proud no matter what. Loner, rouge, warrior, medicine cat I would be proud.

All I need is Breezepelt


	11. COMPETION! NOTICE

**( HEEYYY GUYS I"V THOUGHT OF A NICE COMPETION!!! WHOEVER LEAVES ME THE BEST Cinderheart , Hollyleaf, Honeyfern (POOOR HEERR *crys* WHY DID SHE DIE IN SUNRISSSEEE!! *cries), Poppyfrost, and or Heathertail crack suggestion GET THE PLUSHIE OF THAT PAIRING!! AND GETS the chapter/chapters put on my STORY!! I will do multiple pairings!!! These pairings must be cute! 1 pairing per person!! RENEMBER CUTE PAIRINGS ONLLLYYY!! **

**GOOD LUCK!!**


	12. As the white rain fell down

**( SO I ummgot this new shampoo called White Rain I worked well for MYY Hair (I don't know about yours!) and I used it and read a review! I want Hollyleaf to be Squirellflight's daughter and her father be brambleclaw so she can be with Breezepelt so they are related THIS IS BEFORE SHE FELL FOR BREEZEY(Breezepelt) SO here you go **xX-PeaceLoveWar-Xx HERES YOU PLUSHIEE! ***throws the person-cat-thing the tigerpawXHollyleaf plushie!* Okay her you go hehe!)**

**TigerpawX???**

As the white rain fell down I saw her black lithe body. As the white rain fell down on her perfect fur she hurried to me. As the white rain fell down I intertwined my tail with her more perfected one. Her shining eyes stared into my eyes. She looked lovingly at me as the white rain fell on her whiskers. She was perfected. Oh how I wanted to claim her as mine right there and now, how I needed to be in her. She stared at me with lust.

"Hello Tigerpaw"

"Its Tigerstripe now" I said. My husky voice not even at match with her musical leafy one

As I looked at her I saw a black pelt with amber hues stare at us. The white rain soaking his pelt. He stared with a laughing stare. I saw Hollyleaf get up and run towards him. When she met him she licked his cheek and intertwined his tail with hers and padded away through the night's white rain. Runningnose came to me as the stage changed around me everything became black except the white rain fell down harder on my pelt.

"Don't love holly leaves, she belongs where the breeze falls **(I like to call Breezepelt BREEZEFALL!)**

That's when I understood Breezefall was the black tom that took Hollyleaf away from me. I woke up again in the apprentice den. _Im not even Tigerstripe anymore _he thought to himself. He fell back into a sleep where only the white rain falls , not the breezes.

**MUHA HA HA HHAA! And now he fall in love and lives with and has kits with a preety white she-cat with pale blue eyes (almost white) named Whiterain! Which is going to be snowbird's kit (Snowbird is a preety name!) Tigerstripe and Whiterain! 2 cool names! WHITERAIN IS MY NAME and so is Tigerstripe ASK BEFORE USE THEM!! REVIEW!**


	13. Honeysuckles

The whispers in my head told me different things

_1)Make her fight her pain and feel my pleasure!_

_2)No, no, no I can't hurt her and her perfection!_

MY heart and brain fought a bloody battle as I ran through the honeysuckles. Exactly what my sweet smelled like, Honeysuckles. Soon I saw a light brown tabby come out of the honeysuckles. Her stomach was plump.

"WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME AND HAVE THEM!" he pointed to the plump stomach.

She put her tail on my tail to calm me down, we twisted our tails together. She has fixed my twisted heart

"These are ours silly!" she purred in amusement

She lay down in the grass and started panting. Her breath was shallow and quick.

"Is something wrong?" he gasped

"The kits, they are coming to early" she let out a yowl as a small little bundle came out. She kept bleeding though. Not to soon later there was a shallow pool around his beloved. He dragged his tail through the blood.

"I l-love yo-u, Scourage" She said though a thick voice.

The small kit that had been born was black had a golden paws and a golden spots

"Her name is . . . Honeysuckle and you are my Goldenheart, bye my beloved, go tell my clan about me and take me there to them, tell them I said to let you join"

"No noo no DON'T LEAVE ME!" I licked her cheek as she left.

"May starclan be with you Honeyfern"

He trooped off with his new born kit, to face his new destiny, to become a clan cat and mabey a clan leader. He licked his kits head

"I love you my dear Honeysuckle"

He dragged his Honeyfern's body to her clan.

_2) I WON!_

_1) You suck!_

**THANKS YOU **No more happy pills for you KEEP GOING *hands her/him the Honeyfern, Scourage, AND HONEYSUCKLE plushie!* Honeysuckle because who couldn't love a cute kitty like her! Well next one will be up soon! My Pleausure Indeed story IS NO MORE because of FLAMMERS! Well c ya next time!

**HAHA BEAT THAT and review!**

**GO REVIEW YOU YOU . . . JUST REVIEW!!**


	14. Silverfalls

**(okay guys sorry about the no updates for a while but EVERY 5 REVIEWS ON AN ICY CHILL is a chapter on here ^^ so better readdd it)**

The fresh smell of fish went thought he camp as the hunting patrol came in. The setting sun made me think of Flamesoul. With his amber eyes that seemed to glimmer with sunlight. It made my heart soar to heights only regarded for the glorious hawks that flew above the clouds. Moonhigh didn't come fast enough. Today Rainstorm was on patrol. I use to have a crush on the young warrior. His grey/blue fur shined in the shimming moonlight. He was asleep, but he had his mouth curled to show off his sharp teeth, and his fur was bristled, the best way to look mean and scary I guess. The clouds went over the moon as I left, then they came right off. Starclan knew and I guess thought it was okay. The rushing stream was making a beautiful song as the crickets played their tunes. The grass waved hello, but then I hit the marsh. Dead bracken rustled under my paws. I took a sharp turn out of the marsh. A chilly wind was blowing me close to the tunnel. I took a quick sniff of the air to make sure it was all clear and made a sharp turn. There right ahead of me was the tunnel that led to Silverfalls. I crouched real low and crawled inside the small tunnel. Dirt kept falling on my muzzle and everywhere else which made it worse. I was finally through the tunnel, and into silvefalls. The stream under hear made a low purr as the rocks above made an opening to let water fall out into the stream, moonlight hit the water making it sparkle silver. Moonlight washed over my fur making it glimmer dirty silver. I saw a shadow cross the cave and I purred as Flamesoul came out. His fur looked like flames; his soul was the flames that warmed me. He ran up to me purring and rubbing my haunches. Our tails twined into a grey and ginger mix, he started to lick me with gently strokes until my fur shined pure silver. My stomach was round, and strangely painful today. He knew I was expecting. We had been thinking of names for a while. Shimmer, Fall, Frozen, whisper, song, echo, and many more.

"Fishkit" he purred. I let out giggle. "What would its warrior name be?" I asked. "Fishfur?" He replied questioningly. I just purred.

All the sudden there was a horrible kick in my stomach causing me to fall over. I groaned as he yelped my name. "they are coming!" he whispered into my fur. I yelped as one came out. I started breathing faster. I yelped louder this time as another came out. Another finally came out after two more agonizing yells. I and Flamesoul started to lick the three kits. Flamesoul grabbed the last kit and put him down. He looked at me with the most joyful eyes.

"They are wonderful Minnowstream." I licked Flamesoul's ear "They are aren't they? The first ever Riverclan and Shadowclan halfclans, they are special."

That's when it hit him, hit him hard. "Minnowstream, what are we going to do with them? They are halfclans! Our clans won't accept them. Maybe we should leave them at the Thunderclan border? They wouldn't refuse three helpless kits!" he meowed.

"But . . . but . . . these are our kits! We can't let them be raised by another clan! Especially a clan of kittypets . . . but I know in my heart that you are right."

"I think we should go to each other's homes, but tell whichever medicine cat you trust more and get parsley to stop that milk. I would think your friends with Willowshine aren't you?"

"Yes, good-bye love, until another day, and Good-bye my kits. Renember I will always love you, now and forever. I will be watching you all from afar."

With that we both headed our different ways, but Flamesoul was taking our kits a different direction. A different home, away from fish or pine trees, away from me. I let out a longing moan and left.

**(this is part of chapter 1 to get you allll worked up k? review An Icy Chill and if you like it tell your friends. More reviews on that story is more chapters here SO c ya next time!)**


End file.
